


Cursed

by milopottz



Series: 2p Usuk oneshots [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P America (Hetalia), 2P Hetalia, 2P Nyotalia England - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milopottz/pseuds/milopottz
Summary: As two lovers spent their last night together, it turns out for the worst...
Relationships: 2P America/2P Nyotalia England
Series: 2p Usuk oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530440
Kudos: 3





	Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Long time no see.  
> So, yeah, uh,, I no longer ship Allen and Olivia, I ship him with another version of nyo 2p england I made named Rosa (After the name Hima liked for Nyo England)  
> This was originally posted on Tumblr
> 
> Enjoy!

Cold, unmoving, pale.

Allen held her close to his chest, hands trembling as he locked her in his embrace. ‘No, no,’ he thought, tears spilling from his eyes.

Rosa, his dearest, his precious, was dead. Drained from all her blood because of him. Why must he be cursed? Why did God take away his one true happiness? First her engagement to that bastard Nikolai and now this? 

Nothing mattered to him now. As the full moon shone in the unforgiving night, Allen wailed tears of agony as he cradled his beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s really short, I know.  
> Happy Halloween!


End file.
